What if they lived?
by WriterFans99
Summary: What if the Lily and James Potter didn't die? What if instead of Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew went to Azkaban? Who would help the Dark Lord rise? I AM POSTING TO SEE IF ITS WORTH GOING ON, SO PLEASE CHECK IT OUT :) TELL ME WHETHER I SHOULD CONTINUE OR NOT!
1. Chapter 1

"Avada Kedavra!'' lord Voldemort shouted.

Lily potter fell to the ground exactly like her husband.

It was Harry's turn to leave. Voldemort pointed his wand at the one year old baby. Harry stared at it. The tears were running down his cheek but he was too young to understand why.

'' AVADA KEDAVRA!'' Voldemort shouted louder than ever. There was a flash of green lights. It was like an explosion. Harry was sitting there rubbing his tears with his small hands. The moment that Lord Voldemort had disappeared, Lily and James potter came back to life. They opened their eyes and stood up. James Potter ran to her wife and helped her up.

"Oh, lily are you OK?'' He said as Lily stood up. She couldn't stand properly, her legs were sore.

''James you're alive? Where did he go? What happened? I thought he killed us?'' Lily whispered as she hugged James.

''I don't know. _Harry!_'' James said.

He picked his son up and looked at his forehead. '' Oh my god..' He showed the scar on Harrys forehead which was burning like fire. Harry was smiling. Lily and James smiled too, as James handed Harry over to Lily.

Next second the Aurors, Albus Dumbeldore and whole the Ministry had arrived. Potters walked out of house. To their surprise, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin -James' friends- were there too. Some of the Aurors were trying to stop the muggle reporters and other people from sneaking in.

"Oh god James what happened?'' Remus and Sirius ran to James, Lily and Harry. ''Where did voldemort go? Don't tell me it wasn't him!'' Said Sirius, as he looked closely at Harry's lightening scar.

''I'll show everything through the penesieve.'' Said Lily.

Lily and James looked around to see if they could find their secret-keeper Peter Petigrew anywhere near by, but he was nowhere to be seen.

''Where is peter?'' James asked Remus who was busy playing with harry.

''Oh James… um there is something we have to tell you… Peter is kind of in Azkaban right now.. .'' Said Remus, giving Harry to Sirius, he didn't know how to put this.

''Where? Azkaban? But why?'' James asked.

''Hey first of all why didn't you tell me that you switched your secret keeper?'' Remus tried to change the topic, but he knew he was heading the wrong way.

"Come on now Remus! We have more important things to discuss!" Sirius popped in. Then Lily came to them and asked for the asleep little Harry. As Sirius handed Harry to her, Lily asked "Where is Peter guys?"

"Exactly!" James muttered.

"Ok fine, James, Lily, Peter was your secret keeper and betrayed you! It wasn't that hard to work it out!" Remus said, avoiding eye contact.

He looked angry whenever he said Peter's name.

James and Lily were standing there, shocked.

_What? Peter Pettigrew, their friend, their secret keeper, would betray him? _

Then the Minister for Magic came out of the house and began asking him questions, taking his mind off that traitor. On the other side of the street Lily was talking to Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

After hours and hours of standing around being questioned by everyone, they finally got to go back inside the house again. Remus and Sirius helped James and Lily to clean the house and fix the broken door. It was 4 am. They all seemed tired. Which left James wondering why his friends were tired? They must have gotten some sleep before the accident? Well maybe they had other stuff to do…

Remus offered James for Sirius and for him to stay with them just in case, James gladly accepted it. Lily had to remake some dinner since the stew had burnt on the oven. They had some scrambled eggs for dinner while Harry was asleep on the couch. Lily wouldn't have dared to leave him alone upstairs ever again!

They barely spoke a word. It was about 5 am when they all went to bed. Remus and Sirius took their place on the two couches and Lily took Harry to her own bedroom to sleep.

As she laid down Harry on her bed, Lily and James got into their pajamas. Before going to bed Lily hugged James tight. She thought she lost him, his family. Before going to bed Lily hugged James tight. She thought she lost him, her family, and her baby.

Before she could control her feelings, she was crying in James arms.

"What's wrong?" James asked stroking her hair.

"Had rough night" Lily whispered, as she put her head on James chest and hugged him tighter.

"It's alright, honey, everything is going to be alright" James assured her.

Lily reached out and kissed him, then turned the lights off and they went into the bed, fall asleep as soon as they closed their eyes. They had their best friends with them, their baby son lying between them and each other.

Nothing would take that away.

At least they hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys!**

**Oh my god! Thanks to alll those who checked out my story I REALLY appreciate it 33**

**The reason this chapter took a bit long (:/) is that I was just considering if it was worth it to keep on posting! But a few people wrote reviews and are following the story or supported me in anyways, this is for them and for whoever that enjoys the fanfic :)**

**All the rights go to the rightful owner!**

After that life was quite perfect. Everything was going well. The potters were all over the news. They tried to ignore the attention given to them by the whole wizarding world, but there was no escape. How ever there was one person who was very much enjoying the attention, Sirius. But even him, after a few months got bored of it. A year later, when the media calmed down, something very unusual happened. Petunia Dursley had called over and invited her sister and her family for dinner.

''Are you kidding?! Lily, do we have to go? I rather spend all my day with Peeves than to..." James pleaded.

Lily and Sirius laughed at James' comment. ''Seeree!'' Harry called as he climbed up Sirius' chair and sat on his head, Sirius supported him holding him up there. Remus walked in the room and gave Sirius a huge smile. Sirius grinned so did James and Lily.

'I think we have to go James. I know she hates me but things might get better-" Lily turned around at laughing Sirius.

"WHAT?"

"With James around, things with you and your sister won't change a bit!" He kept on laughing, James and Remus had smiles on their face, but Lily shot him a death glare.

"Come on it's not going to be that bad! We'll be relatives having dinner with each other" Lily said hopelessly. James looked pretty disappointed.

But Sirius laughed and said ''Good luck with that Lils!''.

'' Oh shut up, Black!'' Lily snapped.

But she smiled as she threw Harry's soft ball at him, but it hit Sirius in the nose instead. Harry laughed so hard that he spat on Sirius head.

''Are you serious? Mooney take harry off my head I am in desperate need of shower!'' Sirius said but the rest were laughing so hard they couldn't move. Remus walked over to Sirius and picked Harry up and sat Harry down on his lap.

''See you guys later! I have some cleaning to do.'' Sirius said smiling, then he left the room. Laughing, James stood up.

"Wanna go and wash Sirius' hair with Nutella?"He said to Harry .

Harry excitedly crawled down on the floor right after his father, shouting ''Daddy Go Seeree!''

Lily walked over to kitchen to make herself some tea, as Remus turned on the TV. There was a new channel for wizards and witches.

Then suddenly an owl flew across the window to the kitchen and dropped a letter and left the house. Lily gave worried Remus a look and walked over to the letter. There was no name on it. She opened it and read it:

'_This is what you have done to us. To our name, to our Lord. You will pay for this. Sooner or later, you and your family will suffer from a pain so much more than your blood traitor friends._

_See you soon enough, _

_Your dearest enemy.'_

Lily took a step back what's going on? She looked over to Remus who was standing next to her reading the letter. She looked at him then the letter.

"Remus can I ask you something?" Nothing could change to shakiness in her voice.

**I know it was a short even a little boring chapter but it's just something that has to be there! So please bear with me! This chapter is needed to make other chapters to make sense! Thanks 3**


End file.
